User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 7 - A Conflict Leads to Mistakes (Part 2)
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 7 - A Conflict Leads to Mistakes (Part 2) S.E.W: Ahhhh, Aruba is great, the sandy beaches, the refreshing ocean, the 5 star hotel, this is paradise, and best of all, there is no Petunia yelling. (Back at HTF World) Truffles: I am so glad that I joined the game, I'm obviously going to win, I'm superb Splendid: Can you say anything else, without saying YOU, YOURSELF, AND YOURS Truffles:.............What I didn't quite hear you Splendid: (Face Plant) Cuddles: We lost the challenge, this is awful, who was the good who failed the test? Toothy: Well, I got a 3/8 and you got a 3/8 too, so did someone else get a lower score than use. Sniffles: I got an..... Toothy: Yes, we know, no need to brag, Anyways, Nutty, what did you get? Nutty: I got a tttttttooooooohhhhhooooohhooooohoooo �� Toothy: A 2, ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT MEANS YOUR THE GOOF, NUTTY YOU ARE IN SO, AND SO WITH A CAPITAL S-O MUCH TROUBLE Flaky: I'm scared guys, I hate eliminations, they are so, so, so scary (starts crying softly) Lifty: Don't worry, I think that Team Sneaky will obviously have all 3 members, once the elimination ceremony is done. Flippy: Hey, Teams Sneaky and Science, you guys are up for elimination, get ready to DIE (EVERYONE LOOKS AT FLIPPY WITH AWE) Flippy: I meant, to have 2 people eliminated, (laughs hysterically) (AT THE ELIMINATION) Flippy: Welcome to the Elimination Area, as you know, 2 people will be eliminated from the show, Petunia: Pop, you know what to do Pop: Ok ( 15 seconds Later) Pop: I'm done Petunia: Wonderful, Here's your immunity check, thank you so much for sabotaging the votes Pop: (Sighs) I hope my son didn't see this, Hey, I have and idea. Flippy: TV, show the Prize votes Cuddles: 4 Flaky: 3 Nutty: 3 Shifty: 2 Toothy: 2 Russell: 1 Lifty: 1 Sniffles: 0 Flippy: Cuddles wins the prize at 4 votes Cuddles: Really, That's amazing!! �� Flippy: That's right, your prize is this bottle of soda, since there was nothing else to give Cuddles: Yeah, I love soda (shakes the bottle a bit) Toothy: CUDDLES NO!!!!! DONT SHAKE THAT........ (Bottle Explodes) Petunia: EWWWWW, IT GOT IN MY FUR, WHAT EVER THIS STUFF IS, GET IT OFF!! Cuddles: Relax Petunia, It's only FRUIT PUNCH Flippy: (Notices Red stuff on him) Toothy: OH MY FREAKING GOSH!!! HES GONNA ATTACK!!!! (EVERYONE RUNS AWAY SCREAMING) Flippy: WAIT.....GUYS....COME BACK, (FLIPQY): IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU ALL Giggles: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Flippy: (Jumps off podium, looks around and sees the Mole, just standing there) HE HE HE (ATTACKS AND KILLS HIM) Cuddles: (CRYING) This is all my fault, I never knew red fruit punch would...... (Flipqy): (Holding a broken soda bottle) Looking of something? Cuddles: Ahhhh!!! (Gets impaled with the broken bottle in the head) Pop: (Hiding behind the Tree) What will we do?! Toothy: How about we call Splendid, he's a superhero, he can help us. Splendid: Did I hear someone needing help? Toothy: Splendid, thank goodness your here, Flippy is attacking the players, I think there is only 5 of us le.........(Head crushed by a small flying boulder) Splendid: Yikes, this could get messy (Uses laser eyes, but accidently kills Lifty and Shifty) Splendid: Oops Flipqy: Hey Splendid, hey check out these green radioactive knives I've made, cool aren't they? Splendid: KRYPTONUT BLADES??!! Wasn't all Kryptonut destroyed?? Flipqy: Nope, so hope, you enjoyed your last Episode on this show Splendid: AAAAHHHH!!! (Splat) Russell: Yar, Me and Lammy are the only survivors, I have an idea, I'll call, the Original Host. (Goes into telephone booth, Dials number, Phone rings) S.E.W: Hello, this is Speed E. Wolf, can I help you Russell: HOST, YOU HAVE TO COME BACK, FLIPPY IS ON A RAMPAGE, HES KILLING EVERYONE, AND HES RIGHT OUTSIDE THIS........(Splat).....(Silence) S.E.W: ...........��, This can't be good (Later, when S.E.W Returned) Flipqy: I win the show, ha ha, no one can stop me, especially this blue idiot (Holds out Splendid's Decapitated Head) S.E.W: Not so fast Flipqy Flipqy: Ohh, the host, have you come to replace me S.E.W: Heck, ya I am, and you may be good at war statistics, but can it match the mastery of KUNG-FU Flipqy: What the ----? S.E.W: (Kicks Flipqy in the cr****) Hhhhhiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!!! Flipqy: Noooo, I WILL GET MY REVVVVVVEEEEEENNNNGGGGEEEEE!!!! (Lands in the ECPPBAFF) S.E.W: Now I must recover everyone (Later after everyone was recovered) Cuddles: That was creepy, I know that Flippy may flip out most of the time, but this was over the top Toothy: Ditto Pop: Lifty, I have something for you Lifty: What is it? Pop: Don't tell anyone this but (Shows him) Lifty: �� Woah, sure want to give it to me? Pop: Well, I kind of feel bad for doing the deed to get it �� Lifty: Ok, thanks S.E.W: Now that all these shenanigans are over, let's begin the dislikes at the elimination, and guess what, I decided to get a new TV (Since Flippy destroyed the other one) Petunia: What......? �� S.E.W: Anyway, TV, Show the people safe with no votes TV: People Safe with 0 votes: Flaky, Nutty, Toothy, Russell Cuddles: WHAT?! I'm in the bottom 4, no fair �� TV: Cuddles, no need to freak out, you are safe at 1 vote Cuddles: Thank God Bottom 3: Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles Lifty: I'm scared Shifty: Me too Sniffles: But how can I be in the bottom 3, this isn't as I mathematically calculated!!! S.E.W: The last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sniffles with 4 votes, Lifty got 6 votes (A record High) and Shifty got 5 votes, so goodbye you two Lifty: Wait, S.E.W, I need to tell you something S.E.W: What is it? (2 minutes of quiet conversations later) S.E.W: Ok, so actually, SNIFFLES AND SHIFTY ARE GOING HOME Sniffles: What, but, but, but how is Lifty Safe?? S.E.W: It's a secret, so bye (SNIFFLES AND SHIFTY ARE FLUNG) Nutty: NOOOHOOOHOOOHOOO, SNIFFLES CUDDLES: Why was Lifty safe, he got more votes than Sniffles Toothy: I don't know, Pop, do you know Pop: Know What? Toothy: About Lifty Safe at the Elimination Pop: I have no iota S.E.W: So anyway, time for the Challenge, it's a chance to get an immunity check too Petunia: Oooohhh S.E.W: Oh, and Also, People with Immunity Checks, are out of the challenge (and also superheroes too) Petunia and Splendid: Awww Man Pop: Uhhhhhh.......Awww Man too, Come on Son, you can sit out, the challenge is probably to dangerous for you Cub: Da Da Da S.E.W: So this Challenge is a treadmill challenge, where you stand on these treadmills untill only 1 person remains, oh and the speed will increase, every 30 seconds...........go Cuddles: This outta be easy (5 seconds later) Cuddles: Agghh, get me off this thing (Jumps off) (5 min Later) S.E.W: This is getting tense, only 5 remain: Giggles, Petunia, Lifty, Truffles, and Nutty still remain, time for the tossing Giggles: Of what? S.E.W: Jello Petunia: Don't you Da.....(gets hit by jello and falls off) Truffles: Ha, you think that minuscule jello can stop ME!? S.E.W: Now it's time for MORE Stuff thrown, such as Cake Truffles: Wait, What.....(Gets hit by Cake and Falls off) Giggles: Yum (Accidently slips and falls of treadmill) Lifty: (Slips and Falls off) S.E.W: Nutty, wins the immunity check Nutty: Yeah?! S.E.W: Team Icebox is Up for elimination, but since Pop sat out because he has an immunity card, he is safe Toothy: Who gave you the immunity card Pop? Pop: Petunia did, and what about Cub, doesn't he get immunity too? S.E.W: He had to participate, but you caused him to quit, but I'll make an acceptation Petunia and Giggles are Up for Elimination Both: WHAT!!!??? S.E.W: Viewers, Vote one of these 2 out.........�� Voting Ends: December 24th Petunia: Pop, where is you immunity check Pop: I don't know Category:Blog posts